User talk:Armageddon11
Hi, welcome to Monster Wiki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dinomino21 (Talk) 19:15, 17 April 2009 Ok I did not put that there. anyway thanks. I don't know if you can disable the bot. But I need your help making this wiki a success. Like editing and securing the main page. It covers made up creautres like Godzilla(you know what Godzilla is right) or the Hydra for example. Also we will have fan-made creatures like people create their own monster. P.S. I hope you add this wiki to your favourates and if you look on the main page I already put your name just above the welcome to monster wiki wiki bit. If you know how to make someone an admin then tell me so I can make you one.(Dinomino21 19:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC)) Hey, I think you might actually already be an admin(Dinomino21 19:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC)) I went on this special thing to find out how to make admins and it says I can't make you an admin because I don't have the right to make you one. So sorry but unless we can find a way around it I can't make you an admin.(Dinomino21 19:50, 17 April 2009 (UTC)) Uhh, hellooooo, where are you?! Knock knock, is anybody in there?!!! (bangs on computer). I need your help getting this wiki up and running. Are you asleep? WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!! I need to go in a mo so hurry your kaboos and get over here!!!! please. (Dinomino21 20:08, 17 April 2009 (UTC)) Well we should make some articles. But i'll leave that to you for now. How about we sort out the side bar to the left of the screen. I mean there's only three selections. Monster Wiki Wiki, Top content, and Community. I mean what happened to Fanon and things like that.(Dinomino21 20:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC)) Why'd you put that thing on the main page with the 0_0 This wikiw only has one article. We all have to start somewhere. Are you trying to scare away the visitors?! Any I need to go now, I'm trusting you to make this wiki decently good while I sleep. If I come back in the morning and it's all been ruined then I will not be happy. Bye.(Dinomino21 20:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC)) Hi, I don't know why but because I'm a wiki dinosaur as well, I thaught I'd copy and paste yours but when I went to paste it it wouldn't work. Could you take a look. Thanks(Dinomino21 07:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC)) Yeah, I just looked at the Boogyman page. I see you didn't put 'Content:' or 'User:Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14)/'...Well done. Also I don't think it classes as a monster but because it was made up I'll let you off. I think yes you should do the templates.(Dinomino21 07:14, 18 April 2009 (UTC)) I put your Boogyman as featured article. See if you can get any pictures.(Dinomino21 07:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC)) I added a Fanon to the sidebar on the left. There's nothing on it yet but it's under Community.(Dinomino21 07:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC)) I made a new article called Hydra I think taxon's are a good idea. And a wiki dinosaur is someone who first created a wiki but isn't here anymore.(Dinomino21 12:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC)) I made a new article called Megaguirus. Try and see if you can find a picture that show all of it's features. Thanks.(Dinomino21 18:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC)) Staff We need to appoint an admin. EDIT:I'm catching up..... 1stclasswarrior 19:52, 25 April 2009 (UTC)